


All Alright

by Cyane (orphan_account)



Category: Leafyishere (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Birthday, I Don't Even Know, Insomnia, Oh My God, Prompt Fill, Short & Sweet, jesus fucking hell this is bad, what the fuck is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8013163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cyane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Write a fic where it's leafyishere's birthday and he's just inside and then pewdiepie comes over or something"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Alright

Because this, of all things, wasn't pathetic.

Instead of leaving his shitty apartment, going to get some food, hanging out with whoever was available, or even making a video about it, Calvin was lying on his bed, blasting Leafy Radio or whatever that channel was. Oh, yeah, he also hadn't slept in two _fucking_ days, and he hadn't had over five hours of sleep in a row in... ah, let's see... eight years? Jesus.

So he was lying there, freezing to death, (because it was evening, it was cold, and his apartment didn't have heating,) wrapped up in his Vans hoodie. He was half turned over so he could edit one of his videos he made a while ago, trying to make it less-horrible, all that shit. 

Oh, and if he hadn't already mentioned...

It was his motherfucking birthday.

Goddamn typical, that's all this was. Seriously, one birthday after another, and nothing was changing much. His fanbase was great and all, and all day his twitter had been overflowing with questions about his video for the day, or wishing him a happy birthday.

Okay, so it was harder to wallow in self pity when you had millions of people telling you happy birthday, even if they didn't know who you were and you didn't know who they were.  
But technically they _didn't_ know who he was- not really, not personally, anyway, as great as they were- and so Calvin was going to fucking wallow as much as he fucking wanted to. 

It was nearly ten o'clock at night. Calvin was downing another energy drink and tossing the can across the room into the furthest corner, along with the dozens of other empty energy-drink cans.

Then there was a knock at the door and he jumped. He slowly turned down _Casin_ and listened. He blinked as the knock came again from the door. It wasn't really reassuring, though. In fact, he would've rather thought he was going crazy than answer the door. 

Not to mention, his first thought was that it was some psycho batshit crazy terrorist dude who had found his address, Keem, (which was really just a psycho batshit crazy terrorist dude) or the MrBlackDarkness man ready to voodoo and curse him to death. Jesus Christ. 

Either way, he had no idea who would show up this late. It was probably a salesman or something.

With a groan, he sat up from the bed and stumbled over to the mirror on the wall. Yikes. He ruffled and smoothed down his hair as much as possible before throwing on one of his old snapback hats. Even if it was his murderer, he was going to die without people seeing his horrible hair.

He reluctantly walked over to the door, still looking like an emo. Calvin unlocked it and swung the door open with a sigh, showing whoever it was his mess of an apartment.  
"Hey, sorry man, but-"

He froze.

It was fucking PewDiePie. The most famous, subscribed YouTuber. A complete legend, which anyone had to admit. Swedish internet sensation. Millionaire. Billionaire? Felix Kjellberg. King of YouTube. And the said King of YouTube was at his apartment.  
And Calvin was standing there, holding a redbull.

He was absolutely speechless for a moment. Felix looked so out of place in the building, like some model in a ghetto or something. Like, hey, Calvin had DMed the guy a few times, talked about videos. Felix was actually pretty cool, and they got a long, so even when they joked around about each other, neither one of them had made a rant video or actually hated on each other.

"Uhh..." Calvin said dumbly. "Hey."

"Yeah. Hey," Felix said. "I realized it was your birthday, so I thought I'd stop by."

With Felix right there, Calvin felt short, small, and young. And weird. Yeah, he admired the guy and his channel. Who didn't? When he was younger, he watched a lot of Pewdiepie's videos. Some of them made him laugh, got him through some rough patches.  
But it was weird, acting like they were friends, like they were equals, when Felix was obviously higher up in every way.

And what the hell?!  
His birthday?

Calvin didn't know what to say. "Oh! Um, thanks man. Haha- yeah, I almost forgot."

Fucking _pathetic_. 

Felix winced. "I realize I should've DMed you or texted or something that I was coming over."

"No, no man, it's all cool. Um... do you want to come in? This place is shit, so-"

But Felix was ignoring him, already halfway through the door, looking around. The apartment had two rooms- the bedroom, which was also being used as the setup for his videos, a closet, a tiny kitchen, a living room... yeah. And the second room was a bathroom. And the entire place was a trash hole. 

He rubbed his neck in embarrassment at all the empty energy drinks and coffee mugs, thrown around the room. Felix frowned. "For fuck's sake, man, I know that you've mentioned a shitty sleep schedule, but do you ever sleep?"

"Uh, yeah... sometimes."

"Were you even planning on leaving the house today? It's your birthday, man." The older man sounded slightly put-off. Calvin just shrugged. "Just editing some videos. 'Snot a big deal, anyway."

Felix hopped onto the bed. "Well, this is sad as fuck. Luckily for you, I got you a present, you _bitch_." 

And there was that speechless thing again.  
"Wait- really? _Dude_!"

Felix grinned and held out a box. 

Calvin took it and opened the lid. Then he started laughing his head off, nearly hysterical as he took out the snapback. It had the OBEY label in it, the coloring in mint to match the one on 'Femmy'. Felix started laughing, too.

So the king of YouTube had gotten him a custom hat based off of a meme of a triggered angry feminist Calvin had created on an internet video channel and gifted it to him for his birthday.

Insane.

"Haha- oh my god, fucking _hell_ \- this is amazing, man, thanks!"

He quickly swapped it out for the other hat he had on and tossed it across the room, glancing in the mirror. Felix looked a little pleased. "I'm glad you like it," He said, his accent coming out thicker. "And Happy Birthday. You should go do something."

Calvin turned in surprise and then shrugged. "Thanks. I don't know, maybe I will."

Felix smiled. "Maybe we could just get on Overwatch?"

"You want to play Overwatch?" Calvin exclaimed, nearly jumping. " _Dude_! Fuck yeah, c'mon-"

Okay, Calvin thought. Maybe it wasn't as pathetic of a birthday as he thought. Shit; he ended up getting to play Overwatch with the king of YouTube. With a hat he got from the king of YouTube. Actually, his birthday turned out pretty cool.

**Author's Note:**

> Too much swearing, why on earth do I write fanfics about YouTubers, I love you Calvin, I know, I know.


End file.
